


Rum, Sodomy, and the Lash

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: AU, Drabble, Humor, M/M, pirates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "Alternate Universe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum, Sodomy, and the Lash

"Bring my frock coat, Jeeves," I said, strapping the old scimitar to the Wooster hip.

My First Mate held the scarlet coat as though it were some species of slimy mollusk. "I cannot recommend it, Captain."

"I say. A pirate should be flamboyant, Jeeves. He should strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, what?"

"Inadvisable, sir."

"Really, Jeeves, if you're so excited by indigo, why didn't you join the Royal Navy?"

He twitched slightly. "While I can certainly see the appeal of rum and sodomy, sir, I cannot say the same for the lash."

"Sodomy? What a topping idea."


End file.
